


Patience

by toesohnoes



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry accidentally knocks Charley out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Charley's body hits the wall with a dull thud. He slides down into an broken heap of crumpled limbs, a puppet with his strings cut. His head hangs limp, chin against his chest. A picture frame falls and smashes beside him, narrowly missing his skull in its trajectory.

On the other side of the room, Jerry's eyebrows rise and he laughs in surprise. It's easy to forget how fragile humans are.

He crosses the floor with steady footsteps, past the debris that they've left in their fight so far, charred furniture and spilt blood. It's been a good night; he'd hate to see it end so easily. Throwing Charley across the room had been a bit of fun - he's done worse.

When he listens, he can hear the steady pounding of Charley's heart - alive and well under the veil of lost consciousness. He stops in front of the kid and kneels down to look at him. He looks like he's sleeping or dead; both have their own appeal.

Jerry prods the guy's knee. No response.

Still crouched in front of him, Jerry looks around the room. He's not quite sure what to do now. It would be easy to snap Charley's neck and be done with it; safer too, since Charley has a habit of trying to kill him. He has a habit of almost succeeding as well.

Jerry looks back at Charley's unconscious face. Small and sleeping, he doesn't look dangerous at all. He doesn't look like an amateur vampire hunter - he's just a kid, just a human teenager in way over his head. Instead of running around with a crossbow he should be tucked up at home slacking off and ignoring his homework.

He reaches out to skim his hand over Charley's neck, over the healthy pulse that beats there. His fingers linger on that point, feeling the tempting throb as it sings to him. It's going to taste so sweet when he finally gets it in his mouth - but not like this. When he feeds from Charley, when he _wins_ , he wants Charley to be awake for it. He wants Charley awake and struggling, his fists pounding uselessly against his chest. It's possible that he's thought about that moment more than he should, lingering on it and fantasising about every single detail.

And not a single one of those fantasies involve Charley being slumped over and out of it at the time. Jerry shifts around to take a seat against the wall beside him, ready to wait it out with him. "You're the most frustrating human I've ever known," Jerry complains.

Charley answers with complete and utter silence.

Jerry swears he's doing it on purpose, passing out just to piss him off.

He looks towards the unconscious body beside him with a certain level of fondness. Charley's head is slumped at an angle that's going to make his neck ache when he wakes up. Jerry should leave him to it, but he reaches out and rearranges him all the same, pushing his head up with two fingers on his forehead. Head leaning back against the wall, he looks slightly more comfortable. Jerry doubts if he'll be thanked for his consideration.

His fingers linger on Charley's head before he allows them to flow down the side of his face and onto the bow of his lips. He presses lightly on the pouty flesh before one finger slips into the wet heat of his mouth. The flat edge of Charley's teeth glides beneath the pad of his finger; Jerry grins when he thinks about how that is all going to change soon. Charley's teeth will morph into needle-sharp fangs.

Until then, however, he's human and warm, so warm. Jerry pushes his finger a little deeper, coming into contact with the tip of Charley's tongue. Charley twitches and his eyelids flicker, but he doesn't wake. Jerry withdraws his finger but then joins it with a second one, pushing them both back into his mouth, sliding over the flat of his tongue.

His eyes are dark with fascination at the sight. Images spring to mind of that mouth around his cock, the pink of his lips and the heat of his tongue against his dick. Jerry shifts where he's sitting, starting to harden already. He slides his fingers in and out of Charley's mouth, keeping it shallow, but the sight alone is maddening. The guy has lips that were made to suck cock - it's a waste that Charley chooses to spend his time tracking vampires and spewing threats instead. He's got a calling.

His fingers slide just slightly too deep, into the black depths at the back of Charley's throat. Charley coughs, chokes, and his eyes flutter open like a princess in a Disney movie.

Jerry's pretty sure Bambi never looked quite so enraged, however.

He pulls his fingers back, slick with saliva, and offers a grin that is sharp with teeth. "Good morning," he says, while true consciousness starts to chase the vague fuzz from Charley's eyes. "Thought I'd lost you for a minute there. I got bored."

Charley's eyes narrow and then his hand moves, shooting out for one of the ridiculous weapons he's brought with him. Jerry is up and on the other side of the room before his hand even comes close.

Grinning, Jerry gets ready for round two. They're going to have a lot of fun before he finally gets around to finishing this one off.


End file.
